


Deal

by Doctor_Chaos



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison Sex, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Chaos/pseuds/Doctor_Chaos
Summary: Yancyhatessolitary confinement. Too much time to think. So he's offered a deal.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Deal

Yancy paced in the solitary confinement cell, hands tearing at his hair and skin _crawling_. His head was _loud_ , louder than it ever was out _there_ , in the prison, and he _hated_ it. He _hated_ this place, he _hated_ solitary, he didn't even do anything _wrong_ per se, it was just a pack of cigarettes -

He heard the creak of metal, and his head whipped to face the door, freezing in place. He wasn't due to be let out for at _least_ six more hours, what were the guards _doing?_ He watched as the door was hauled open, and two of the three guards that loitered around solitary stepped inside, not quite closing the door behind them. Yancy took a step back, the guards _uncomfortably_ close in the small confines. "What do _youse_ want?"

The guards exchanged looks, and win smirks spread across their faces. Yancy swallowed. The one on the left - the _bigger_ one - spoke. "We here to make a deal."

Yancy narrowed his eyes. "What kind of 'deal'?"

"Well," the other guard started, "the kind that can get you out of solitary _hours_ before you're allowed without the warden ever having to know."

Yancy shuffled another step backwards. That was _way_ too good to be true. "...What do _I_ have to do in this _deal?_ "

"Strip," stated the bigger guard, a grin Yancy _did not like_ on his face. "And let us do what we want."

Yancy _visibly_ paled, and the smaller guard piped up again. "You can always tell us to fuck right off. We'll leave, you'll be locked in here for another eight hours with nothing but your own thoughts, and when your time is up we'll let you out! It's your choice."

Yancy's gaze flicked between the two, weighing his options. Solitary was _bad_ , yes, but was it _that bad?_ Did he _really_ want to stoop that _low?_ He must've hesitated too long, because the guards exchanged glances and shrugged, turning back towards the door. Yancy _panicked_ , unwilling to be left alone for _eight more hours God that was so much longer than he thought_ , and he called out, "No wait!" They turned back to face him, the smaller one raising an expectant eyebrow, and Yancy swore internally. " _Fine_ ," he spat. "I'll do it. But this is a one time deal, y'hear?!"

The guards nodded. "Of course," said the bigger guard, voice shifting to a low purr that sent ice trickling down Yancy's spine. He knocked on the solitary door, and the third guard out there pushed it back shut. Yancy heard the lock clang back into place. Something _hungry_ appeared in the guards' expression, the bigger one's eyes _glittering._ "Now _strip._ "

Yancy scowled, lifting his shirt off over his head and tossing it onto the cot. He dropped his pants with little fanfare, and he hesitated, but after a quick look from one of the guards, Yancy peeled off his boxers, kicking them and his pants under the cot. He couldn't help the heat rising in his cheeks when the smaller guard whistled, walking around to sit on the cot. Yancy resisted the urge to hide himself, crossing his arms instead and staring at the wall. He squeaked, tensing, when he felt hands on his ass, kneading his skin, and he flushed darker.

"Turn to face me and get on your knees, Yancy."

Yancy covered his face with one hand, swearing under his breath and bushing _furiously_ , but he did as he was told, spinning on his heel and sinking to his knees. He paled a little when he saw the guard had fished his cock out through the zipper of his pants, not even bothering to take them off. The guard laced his fingers through Yancy's hair, massaging his scalp, and _oh_ that felt nice... "Suck."

Yancy's eyes fluttered back open (when had they closed?), and he swallowed hard. Hesitantly, he leaned forward, taking the tip into his mouth. His swirled his tongue experimentally, and the guard moaned, bucking his hips slightly. Yancy glanced up at him when his hand tightened in his hair, and repeated his action, taking a little more in his mouth. The guard bit his lip, tilting his head back, rolling his hips again. Yancy smirked as much as he could around the dick in his mouth, his hands coming up to grip the guard's thighs for support, and he began bobbing his head. He closed his eyes, drool beginning to run down his chin, but he slowly began to relax. And in a fit of ambitiousness, he shoved the guard's cock completely down his throat, his nose slamming into his pubic hair.

"Oh _fuck!_ " The guard let out a load moan, both hands now tight in Yancy's hair as he bucked forward. Yancy choked, throat spasming wildly around the intrusion, he couldn't _breathe_ , but even if he _wanted_ to pull away, he couldn't, not with the fists in his hair. He tried to swallow, his eyes rolling back in his head as the lack of oxygen got to him, but the guard was moaning above him, shallowly thrusting deeper into his throat, and Yancy couldn't help the tiny whimper, fingers digging into the guard's thighs _hard_.

And then he felt the cold, slick finger trailing down his ass.

Yancy yelped, and that made him choke on the cock buried in his throat, and he tried to pull off. The guard let him, and Yancy gasped in air, chest heaving. Which promptly turned into a broken moan when he felt that finger travel down to circle his rim. He tried to push back, to slip that finger inside his hole, but both guards just laughed. "Look at him," the bigger one behind him said, teasing Yancy's entrance and making him squirm. "And to think he was so hesitant a few minutes ago."

Yancy glanced up at the smaller guard on the cot, tongue lolling out of his mouth and still breathing heavily. He closed his mouth, managing a single swallow before he was being dragged back onto the guard's dick by his hair, just as the bigger guard shoved his finger inside him. Yancy's back arched, and he moaned, quickly choked off by the smaller guard thrusting into his mouth. He didn't know if he should be grateful or sickened these guys came prepared with lube, but as a second finger was pushed inside him he found himself more on the _grateful_ side as he was scissored open, body trembling.

The bigger guard's free hand trailed down Yancy's spine, then grabbed a handful of his ass, making him jump and yelp. The smaller guard swore again, and Yancy felt him tense. " _Fuck_ , hurry up, I'm not gonna last much longer."

The bigger guard snorted. "Surely you have more self-restrain than that. Just pull him off!"

Yancy whined when his hair was pulled roughly, pulling him off the smaller guard's cock. The bigger guard pushed in a third finger, twisting all three inside him, and overwhelming _pleasure_ shot up Yancy's spine. " _Shit!_ " His voice was raspy and broken, and he buried his face in the smaller guard's thigh as his hair was slowly pet. His cock hung heavy between his legs, frustratingly ignored, but Yancy found he didn't care with the bigger guard pressed against that little spot again with his fingers, and Yancy went boneless, desperately trying to grind back.

"You really are a little _slut_ , aren't you?" Yancy's face burned at the insult, and he yelped when the bigger guard slapped his ass, fingers undoubtedly leaving bruises on the smaller's thighs. "We've hardly touched you and you're already a fucking _mess_." He pulled his fingers out, ignoring Yancy's disappointed noise. "Just _begging_ to be fucked."

He shoved himself roughly into Yancy, bottoming out in one thrust, and Yancy made a broken sound, back arching as he rocked his hips back. The guard was _thick_ , and heavy, matching his size, and Yancy hadn't been prepped _nearly_ enough, but he found he liked the burning stretch as the guard pulled nearly completely out before slamming back into him, sending Yancy's nose crashing into the smaller's balls. The smaller's grip tightened in his hair, pulling his head back, and Yancy opened his mouth wide willingly, making obscene sounds as he sucked at the smaller's cock. His eyes rolled back in his head when the bigger guard picked up a _brutal_ pace, and it was all the smaller could do to keep Yancy _breathing_ as the bigger had Yancy choking on his dick with every thrust. Yancy's hands had slipped from the smaller's thighs, overwhelmed, his sole support being the hands in his hair and the bigger's crushing grip on his hips.

It was no surprise with the smaller guard came fast, Yancy's constant stream of moans and gasps and whines sending a torrent of torturous vibrations traveling down his cock. He forced Yancy down, shoving his cock as deep as he could, and came down Yancy's throat with a loud moan. Yancy tried his best to swallow it all, but a little dribbled out of his mouth. He swallowed around the cock in his throat, lungs beginning to protest the lack of air, but he didn't have the mind to care as the smaller rode out his orgasm.

"That -" The bigger guard slammed into Yancy, and Yancy's eyes fluttered shut with a weak moan, desperate for air but making no move to alert either of them of that. "That was fast."

The smaller made a soft noise as Yancy's throat convulsed around him. " _Shut up!_ You didn't have him sucking your dick beforehand!"

"Excuses -" The bigger grunted, leaning forward slightly, and his cock slammed against that little spot inside him, and Yancy whimpered. "- excuses."

"Asshole." Finally, the smaller pulled him off, and Yancy gasped, gulping down great lungfuls of air that turned into raspy moans torn from his abused throat. Yancy's arms shook, pleasure beginning to coil hot and tight in his belly, but he needed just a _little_ more -

He nearly _screamed_ when the bigger grabbed his cock, jerking him sloppily in time with his thrusts. He swiped his thumb over the head and Yancy squirmed with a loud whine. The smaller suddenly let go of his hair, and Yancy dropped, propping himself up on his forearms and pressing his forehead to the floor. The coil was getting tighter, his moans were getting louder, he felt like something inside him was about to _snap_ -

Yancy's vision went white, and he came with a shout, covering the guard's hand and the concrete in white. He squirmed, pleasure bordering on pain with the guard didn't _stop_ , squeezing his dick, though his thrusts were beginning to stutter. Yancy gave a weak moan when he buried himself to the hilt, and he came with a grunt, filling Yancy with hot cum the leaked out of his ass. He pulled out, letting go of Yancy's hips, and Yancy pretty much collapsed, more cum dribbling down his balls and thighs.

"Hey, toss me that blanket, and grab his clothes."

Yancy made a small noise when he felt one of them wrap him in the thin blanket that covered the cot, scooping him up in his arms. Yancy unconsciously curled into the guard's chest (definitely the bigger one) when there was the loud clanging of the solitary door being opened. Yancy shivered, curling closer to the guard. He drifted in and out of sleep, but at some point they reached his cell, and he felt himself being gently laid down on the mattress. He forced his eyes open, propping himself up on one forearm, just in time to see the guards leaving. "H-hey wait!" They turned back to him, and Yancy flushed pink, clearing his throat. "I um, I-I wouldn't mind doin' that again sometime. I-If youse wouldn't either."

The guards exchanged looks, and the smaller smiled. "I don't think we would mind, either."

**Author's Note:**

> May be another chapter, we'll see


End file.
